Other items
Utility items *'Stethoscope' - Using a stethoscope on a pet will allow you to watch its health. Even if the stethoscope is dropped or the pet is killed, the effect will remain. Sold at general vendors. *'Whistle' - Blowing a whistle will awaken any sleeping NPCs nearby, with no karma loss. This is a very useful item as nearly all townspeople sleep during the night (beware, this may cause them to go hostile). Sold at general vendors. *'Leash' - Using a leash on a pet will teleport it back to you should it stray too far from your side. This is especially useful if you would like to flee or heal but your pets keep running off to fight. Even if the leash is dropped or the pet is killed, the effect will remain. Sold at general vendors. But previously leashed creatures remain leashed. Non-pets can break leashes, but non-hostile non-pets will consider it an attack and give you -2 karma if you successfully drag them. *'Torch' - Brightens dark areas outside of sight radius when used. Does not expire. Sold at general vendors. *'Unicorn Horn' - Using a unicorn horn removes insanity from you and those around you, and subtracts 50 sanity from your total. The horn is consumed in the process. A unicorn horn can always be found in the magic store in Lumiest, and can be used even without being picked up. *'Disguise Kit' - Casts Incognito on you when you use it. Has a maximum of seven charges. It can be recharged using Fill Charge. Good for evading guards when on low Karma or for sneaking into guilds without being a member. Careful, guards are only fooled for the duration of the Incognito effect. Guild members will stay neutral until you exit and re-enter the area, however. *'Fireproof Blanket' - Protects one item from burning per charge. Note that multiple charges can be used to protect multiple items at the same time. Can be refilled using Fill charge. *'Coldproof Blanket' - Protects one item from breaking up due to cold per charge. Otherwise the same as the fireproof blanket. Statues *'Statue of Ehekatl' - Can be obtained from a dream. Weighs 12.0s. When used, gives a bonus to luck for 2500 moves. Has a cooldown time of 480h. *'Statue of Jure' - Obtained as a reward for the Sewer Sweepage quest. When used, the user's party's sanity will reset to 0. Has a cooldown time of 720h. *'Statue of Lulwy' - When used, changes the weather (if it's not Etherwind). Has a cooldown time of 120h. *'Statue of ' - Obtained as a reward for the Pyramid Invitation quest. When used, resets the world map so it has new random dungeons. Has a cooldown time of 240h. *'Statue of Kumiromi - '''Kumiromi "shakes the land for you." Earthquakes reset dungeons. Probably an unimplemented item, as its function is identical to that of the statue of Opatos. Gemstones *'Lulwy's gem stone of god speed''' - When used, grants the user an extra 70 speed for 18 turns. Has a cooldown time of 12h. *'Kumiromi's gem stone of regeneration' - When used, the plant under you advances a stage of growth instantly. Cooldown time of 72h. *'a Jure's gem stone of holy rain' - Heals you and your allies. Has a cooldown time of 8h. *'Gem stone of Mani' - Morphs one object to another type. For instance, if you use it on a fishing rod, it could turn into a portable cooking tool. Another example would be changing a cherry to a tangerine. Essentially an infinitely reusable rod of alchemy. Has a cooldown time of 24h. Currencies * Gold * Platinum Coins * Small Medals Containers *'Freezer' - Stores up to 15 stacks of food items, and prevents them from rotting. Can only be opened in your house. (Cannot be used in a dungeon, or even in a storage house.) It is a little pointless to buy two freezers as freezers appear to act only as access points to a fixed storage area in your home instead of normal containers - therefore, both freezers will access the same storage space. Only useful if you have two lands far far away. *'Cooler Box' - Holds up to 4 stacks of food items. Items within will not rot, just like the items in a freezer. Items within do not have their weight reduced. Obtained from the Puppy's Cave Quest. *'Kitty Banks' - These items are the main way for a character to store money. When 'u'sed the character will attempt to put money into the bank equal to the GP amount in the name of the bank. If the character has at least that amount of money, the player will put that much money into the bank. A bank may be 'filled' multiple times, but the only way to retrieve money placed within the bank is to 'T'hrow it, causing it to shatter and freeing the money inside. This of course destroys the bank. May be bought from general vendors and found in dungeons. Also in the Thieves Guild there are two Kitty Banks). Noyel also has a random kitty bank near the general vendor. *'Lost Wallet' - May drop when an NPC is killed by an Assassination event (unconfirmed) or simply randomly generated in towns (dependent on Luck. Opening the wallet will give you some gold (potentially a very good amount), but you will lose 4'' karma. If turned in to a guard ''unopened you will gain 5 karma. Handing in an empty (already opened by you) wallet will make you lose an additional 5 karma for a loss of 9 karma total (4 from opening the wallet and 5 for trying to hand in an empty wallet). They will always weigh 0.2s. *'Lost Suitcase' - Similar to the lost wallet, but opening the suitcase will give you some (potentially rare) items instead of gold, and you will lose 8'' karma instead of 4. If turned in to a guard ''unopened you will gain 5 karma. Just like the lost wallet, handing in an empty lost suitcase will make you lose an additional 5 karma (13 karma loss total, 8 from opening the suitcase and 5 from trying to hand it in). May occasionally be locked. *'Treasure Ball' - Balls filled with treasure that can be obtained from the treasure ball machines located in Palmia and Port Kapul, and may be found in dungeons. They contain a piece of equipment and sometimes medals. The 500 yen version (rare treasure ball) is considerably rarer. May contain a Secret Treasure of Kumiromi. *'Gamble Chest' - Locked boxes that always have a level indicated in their name. They have an amount of gold inside, usually less than the cost of buying the chest but sometimes much more. The most common purpose of these containers is to train your Lock Picking skill. *'Safe' - Always carry varying amounts of gold and/or raw ores, may also contain medals. Usually locked. Weigh 300 stones regardless of content. Found static in towns, in dungeons, and occasionally carried by very large monsters such as drakes. No, you cannot use this to store items. *'Chest' - Has a good chance of holding excellent equipments and sometimes medals. Occasionally locked. Weighs 300 stones regardless of content, and can be found in dungeons (static ones appear in the three areas you go to to retrieve the three gems.) *'Bejeweled Chest' - Not to be confused with the above, one is always given as a reward for slaying a dungeon master; however, they can also be found in the randomly generated parts of the dungeon. May contain anything from miracle equipments to vegetables. Weighs 3 stones regardless of content (thankfully). May be locked. Three bejeweled chest can be found at the very back of each Fort of Chaos. *'Material Box' - Contains various materials, usually of the common kind. Weighs 1.3 stones regardless of content. May be locked. Skill Items *'Fishing pole' - Required to use the Fishing skill. *'Oven' - Used with the Cooking skill. Miscellaneous *'Iron Maiden' - Basically a suicide item. Using it or trying to steal it makes you enter it and someone closes it, effectively killing you. No, monsters will never be harmed by it. *'Guillotine' - Same as the Iron Maiden. Using it or trying to steal it causes someone to pull on the rope, dropping the blade. *'Tight Rope' - Another suicide item, albeit this time it will ask you to confirm your suicide before you die ("You hang yourself."). You will always get a tight rope in your jail cell. *'Sand Bag' - You can attach it to monster, letting you attack it without having it die; it will also display the amount of damage you do to it when you attack it (the numbers in the bracket next to the attack message). To capture a monster, you have to weaken it first, then use the Sand Bag on it. You can't move the Sand Bag after you capture a hostile monster, so make sure it's exactly where you want it to be at. It can however be displaced by pets and teleported, by itself or by you. A neutral monster like a horse can be displaced by yourself though. You can also release the monster after you capture it, letting you use the Sand Bag again unlike monster balls that are lost in the process. The monster can be dominated at your leisure, but be warned that you cannot recover the Sand Bag if you do so. Sand Bags left in a city will disappear, as will adventurers invited to your house which have been captured. Sand bags can be used to train your casting and spell power. Don't try to change the monster(Change Creature), it will make the Sand Bag disappear. *'Rune' - Lets you pick a player-made area from a list and teleport to it. Similar to a Moongate. Sold at general vendors. There is a player made area that contains only locked doors that you can use to train lockpicking. There is also a bubbles filled map that can be used to level. Otherwise, most player-made areas are just for site-seeing or they're trying to kill you by throwing you into a dragon filled lair. *'Token of Friendship' - A gift received from another adventurer who visits your house after becoming friends. Unknown purpose. It is precious and weighs nothing, and is grouped between small medals and cargo. Possibly a currency? If given to a pet cannot be reclaimed ("It's mine.") *'Upstairs' - Essentially the same one that you find in a dungeon. Place it in your home to add an additional floor to your home. New floors will have seperate item limits from the 'ground floor' (i.e. the floor that comes with the house); therefore, if you have two floors in your small castle, you can store 800 items (400 on each floor). Beware! You need both an upstairs and downstairs to move between the floors freely - for example, if you climb an upstairs without a downstairs available on the floor you end up in, you cannot go back down; you also cannot exit by moving to the edge of the map, so you will be forced to either use a scroll of escape or hang yourself with the tightrope included with new floors. *'Downstairs' - See above. Special *'Secret experience of Lomias' - Gives you the artifact The Begger's Pendant when you reincarnate your adventurer (i.e.: your child will get it.) Occasionally dropped by Lomias when he dies. *'Secret experience of Kumiromi' - Can be used to gain one extra chance to select a feat from the 'F'eat menu. There is a limit to how many you can use, based on your current level. (the limit being lvl/10 bonus feats) Can be gotten through wishing. Occasionaly received as loot from fairies. *'Secret treasure' - Gives you the Mutant racial feat, which makes you grow new body parts (i.e. grants more equipment slots) every few levels. If too many body part grows, your body will become complicated and you will receive a percentile speed loss. Only obtainable by using wizard mode. See wishing for more details. *'Secret treasure of Ehetakl' - Using it gives you a feat that increases the chance of you finding better quality items. *[[Secret treasure of the saint|'Secret treasure of Saint']] - Karma Limit +20 (for a total upper limit of 40 karma maximum). *[[Secret Treasure of the Wicked|'Secret Treasure of the Wicked']] - See corresponding page. Non-Interactive Furniture (see also: Furniture) *Messy Rag *Lots of Books *Potion Racks *Lots of Accessaries (sic) *Tables (various types) *Lamps (fancy, eastern, lanterns, others?) *Potted Plants (carnations, foxtail grass, roses, others?) *Sets of decorative armor/weapons (various kinds) *Barrels, Rice Barrels *Towels *Pillars (weigh over 300-650 stones) *Windows Category:Items